Open the Gates to Hell
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: The world is coming to an end! How is this happening? Retku is Sesshomaru's uncle? Why did the demon lord keep his sons hidden from his own father? What is the hell gate? Why is he after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Where do I fit in? RinSesshy! story better!
1. The dream

Open the gates to hell.

**AN: This some thing I wanted to try! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! I love the couple Rin and Sesshomaru! Please enjoy the first chapter!**

"_Oh! Where am I? Where is my lord?" I panicked. I looked around the dark area. I took a step into the darkness. I turned around a few times. "Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you?" I yelled as loud as my eight year old lungs would allow. Then I felt a sudden warmth on my back. I turned again and was standing in front of a large door. When did that get there?_

_The large door creaked open slightly. I looked up. There in front of the door was Lord Sesshomaru! I smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru! Over here it's me Rin!" I called. Something was wrong, I frowned. He didn't even move._ _I tried to take a step forward but something held me back. I tugged, it didn't budge. I looked down. "Aaa!" I cried and nearly lost my balance._

_I had large chains on both of my legs! "How the...?" I panicked. "Let-Let go! Lord Sesshomaru, please help me!" I looked at him. He still had yet to move. Why isn't he helping me?! Did I do something wrong?! How did I even get here!? I don't remember anything! I looked back at Sesshomaru-sama. This time he was watching me. I smiled hopefully. "Lord Sessho...ma...ru...?" He... he was... glaring at me... But why?_

_This is going way to fast! What is going on!? Why Lord Sesshomaru mad?! __I tried to speak but no sound came out! Lord Sesshomaru continued to glare at me. "You pathetic human, did you really think you stood a chance? Pitiful." He scolded._ _My heart stopped, my blood froze and I think I'm going to die._

_He... thinks I'm... pathetic? Pitiful? Why?! What did I do?! What is going on!? I wanted to cry! Lord Sesshomaru glared at me again before turning back to the large door. It had lots of complex designs. In the middle of the large red door was a large painted dog_. _He had all white fur and a curly tail. I stared._

_Lord Sesshomaru touched the door. It open a little more. A bright red light peeked through. It nearly blinded me! It was like looking into the sun! I had to shield my eyes._ _A large gust of fiery hot air rushed over me. I head a deep voice but couldn't make out the words. But it felt like someone was screaming in my ear! I tried to cover them but my hands were now chained too! I felt something crawling on me._

_I screamed as loud as I could, as long as I could! The floor disappeared and I fell into darkness. My lungs screamed for air! I took another beep breath and screamed again. It felt like I did that for hours! Fall, scream, take breath, fall, scream, take breath, over and over again. The darkness was scary! I thought my heart would jump out of my chest, my lungs would pop and the sides of my lips would rip all at the same time!_

_Surprisedly they didn't! I felt a cool hand on my face that went from my forehead_ _to my cheeks back to my forehead. It was so soothing. I felt light air on my face. That's when the darkkness came to an end and..._

I jerked awake.

**AN: How was it? if you like it so far, let me know and I'll write more! If it doesn't make sense tell me and I'll try to clear it up! Please rate, review and have a good day!**


	2. Stream Sparkle

Open the gates to hell

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Please I hope you enjoy!**

I blinked. It was dark out and I was being held by my lord Sesshomaru. He stared down at me with a calm face. "Rin, are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. He had one arm behind me and had me balanced on his leg. I stood. He didn't move for a moment before he stood and walked away. His long white was the last thing I could see before he disappeared into the forest.

I looked over to my master Jaken. He is a small green imp. Well he's larger then his other brethren. He, to them, was a war general in the Great Imp army. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru going, master Jaken?" I asked. Jaken stared off after Lord Sesshomaru for a few moments before turning to me. "How am I suppose to know you silly girl?" he snapped.

He usually yells at me so I'm used to it by now. I looked bak at our Two headed Dragon; Ah-Un. He was sitting by the fire with a calm face. Well he really can't make many faces because he has a muzzle on him. One head was looking off at where Lord Sesshomaru disappeared, and the other was looking at Jaken with discussed. I smiled a little.

I walked over to them. When I got close enough to them, they both looked at me. They put their head's together and let me hug them. I always go to Ah-Un when I'm depressed. I, for the most part, take care of them. And they don't seem to like Master Jaken that much actually. So I'm there to take care of them. Don't get me wrong! I love Ah-Un!

I closed my eyes and buried my face in their muzzles. I gasped and looked them. "I'm so sorry, Ah-Un! I forgot your food!" I cried. Ah-Un looked at me with a kind twinkle in their eyes. I looked around. I didn't want to leave camp when Lord Sesshomaru was gone but I had to get something to eat for Ah-Un and myself.

I looked over to Master Jaken. He was still staring off into space. I nodded to myself and headed to the forest. I felt Ah-Un's eyes on my back. The forest was darker then I though at first. I hoped that I wouldn't run into anything that was able to kill me easily. I looked at a bunch of mushrooms but they were not eatable so I moved on.

After a little while I heard the sound of rushing water. I smiled to myself and ran towards it. When I found the stream it flowed smoothly. The light of the moon danced across the water. It sparkled. It was a beautiful sight to see. It was so bright that you could see the fish swimming in the water.

I walked to the edge of the land that connected to the small stream. I kneeled down to look at my refection in the sparkly water. I smiled. Then I noticed something; there was something behind me, coming towards me almost silently. I turned quickly to see Lord Sesshomaru staring down at me. His face was clam.

I smiled at him. "Greetings my lord! Look at the water!" I turned to look out. In the refection I could see that he watched me a moment longer before looking out as well. Every once and a while a fish would jump out of the water and then back in it with a splash. I stood and stepped into the stream and looked down.

I watched for a fish to come close. The water was the right temperature. A fish swam close enough. I tensed my muscles and snatched up the fish as quick as I could. It tried to wiggle free of my grip but I would not yield. I smiled triumphantly. I turned to smile at Lord Sesshomaru. He stared a moment before he nodded slowly.

I walked to land and let the fish die on its own. I was about to go out and catch another for me, Ah-Un, and maybe if he wants one, Jaken. But when I turned around Lord Sesshomaru jumped over the stream and summoned that magical green whip thing and slashed it against the water and landed gracefully on the other side.

I looked down at the water to see three fish float to the surface. I stared in aw. I looked up at Sesshomaru. He was staring at the water as well. "Wow! An excellent display of your skills Lord Sesshomaru!" I cheered and ran to retrieve the dead fish. Sesshomaru jumped over back to the other side again and walked away. "Then shall we return?" He asked but did not wait for an answer.

I smiled brightly and nodded. "'kay!" I grabbed the fish in the water and on the shore and ran after him. We emerge into the camp. Jaken and Ah-Un came to greet us. "Welcome back my Lord." Jaken said bowing his head. Lord Sesshomaru nodded to his servent and sat down by a tree and leaned up ageist it. Ah-Un gave my a 'welcome back' nudge with his muzzle. I petted his heads and laid the fish down to gather fire wood.

I placed the fire wood all neatly. I took off Ah-Un's muzzles and pointed to the fire. "Fire?" I asked. He gave a curt nod and sucked up a large breath and fire spilled from both mouths into the wood casing it to light. The fire lit up our little camp. Ah-Un settled by the fire and watched it.

I put all the fish on sticks and stuck the ends of the sticks into the ground so the fish could start warming up. I kneeled down and watched them start to cook. "Do you want some, Master Jaken?" I asked stuck by the flames glowing light. It suddenly reminded me of my dream. "Well... fine." Jaken answered. I nodded slowly.

What will happen now?

**AN: How was it? I hope you liked it!! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


End file.
